


Day 12: Knowledge

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween night and Stiles wants Derek to go to the pack party but refuses to tell Derek what his costume is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Knowledge

Derek was not a wise, knowledgeable man. He knew this. He knew he had a lot to learn and work on and many years to come before he could think about claiming that title. However, never before, had it been so thrown in his face as brutally as right now.

Derek was spun around one last time before the blindfold was ripped off. Derek felt his mouth go dry and his heart stop at what he saw.

______________________________________________________________________________

For some reason, everyone had it in their minds that Derek didn't like Halloween. He had no idea where they got that idea from, but he wasn't about to correct them. Especially, since they were all on their best behavior and going out of their way to get him in a good mood. Derek idly wondered if he would get the same results if he acted the same way around Christmas.

See, Derek didn't hate Halloween. He didn't love it, per say, but he didn't hate it. He enjoyed it enough, when he was younger. The only thing was, when he and Laura were on the run, they didn't really have time for holidays. Then, he grew up and didn't really have friends to celebrate holidays with. And, don't even get him started on his first few years back at Beacon Hills. It was obvious why he hadn’t jumped into the holiday spirit those first few years.  

The point was, Derek liked holidays. He enjoyed the closeness of them. He would have easily given into the pack request without bribing. But that didn't mean he was going to stop the bribery now. Especially, since it seemed to make Stiles so happy when Derek finally 'caved' to an idea. Stiles would just light up. Derek was, definitely, not saying anything to stop that. However, this… this might be taking it a little too far.

"Come on, Derek, please," Stiles begged, eyes going huge as he tried to pout. Derek could feel himself start to cave. Damn boyfriend, knowing his weak points.

"Give me one good reason," Derek responded. Hey, if he was going to do this, he better have a good reason. The look on Stiles face when he was about to answer made Derek swiftly cut him off.

"And only one reason," Derek growled out. Stiles pouted. Then, his face scrunched up, as he obviously tried to weigh which 'reason' would get Derek to go along with him. Derek gave a fond smile, as he watched the mental war Stiles waged against himself.

It always astonished Derek when people wrote off Stiles, saying that he was just messing around or goofing off. Stiles was one of the most serious people Derek knew. Even with a silly little thing like this. Stiles was as dead set on convincing Derek right now, as he was when he was laying out a plan for the pack during a fight.  

"Top three?" Stiles finally asked. Apparently, he couldn't narrow it down to just one. Interesting...

"Ok," Derek compromised with a nod and amusement. Stiles huffed at him, before saying:

"1) It is a pack event. As our Alpha you should be there for the pack.

 2) I know you have a sweet tooth. You will get free sweets all night.

 3)As soon as we get home I am all yours, however you want me."

The first two reason had made Derek smile in amusement. That last one, though… that had him flashing red eyes.

"Proposal accepted," Derek growled out, before pressing Stiles up against the wall. They had time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Derek showed up five minutes early to Stiles’ house and couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, if the pack was right when they whispered about him being 'whipped'. Then, he recalled all the...rewards he had gotten and decided he didn't care. Plus, Stiles practically beamed when Derek finally caved... and who was he to say no to that?

Walking up the steps up to Stiles door, Derek was shocked when it was thrown open before he could knock. Stiles was licking his lips and rocking on heels, reeking of nerves.

"So, I want this to be a surprise for everyone. I mean, of course, the pack doesn't know you’re coming yet... But, I also want it to be a surprise for you. I don't want you to see it until we are both finished and you can see the overall picture. Because, otherwise, that would just ruin everything and you might not let me finish which would suck..." Stiles rambled

"Stiles," Derek said, cutting him of. He had called his name in a soft, but firm, voice. Telling Stiles to relax, that Derek wouldn't judge, and get on with it.

"Iwantyoutowearthismagicallyenforcedblindfoldsoyoucan'tseeandcan'tcheatwithyourothersenses, " Stiles rushed out, holding out the blindfold and blushing deeply.

It took Derek a minute to work out what Stiles said, but once he did, he couldn't help but blush and smile himself.

"Ok," Derek said back.

"Ok?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, ok," Derek said with a small nod and smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

When Stiles said enchanted, he meant enchanted. The blindfold dulled all of Derek’s senses. So he couldn't tell what Stiles was doing. He could feel himself being moved. He could feel and hear Stiles dressing both himself and Derek. But he couldn't tell into what. Couldn't smell the fabric.

He didn't know what Stiles had in mind for them. At least, he didn't until Stiles took of the blindfold.

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was in heavy, buckled combat boots, sitting on top of tight form fitting pants. All up his legs were straps and buckles holding various objects ranging from knives to bottles. He had on a tight black tee that asked in red letters 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?'. On top of that, he had a red leather jack and he was holding a spell book.

Derek wanted nothing more, than to undress him right there.

Then, Derek took a look at himself. Stiles had gelled his hair to look like ears, how, he didn't know. He had biker boots on under his loose, but form fitting, dark jeans. Stiles had put him in a spiked out leather jacket with nothing underneath. But ,what really caught his eye, was the thick leather collar, with a tag reading 'property of red'.

"Stiles..." Derek started.

"Look, I know it might be a bit much. But everyone knows I'm yours. Everyone jokes about it and its fine, really. I like that people know I'm taken. But, for just one night, I want you to be mine. I want people to know that you are just as much mine as I am yours. But if..." Stiles started to explain, before Derek's expression had him cutting himself off.

"I was just going to say, this a little cliché for you isn’t it?" Derek asked with a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Stiles burst out laughing.

"Maybe," Stiles admitted.

"But, I think we can pull it off, don't you?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think we can," Derek smiled back, making Stiles beam.

And, to make the night just perfect, Scott had taken one look at them. did a one-eighty. and walked out of the room, hands thrown above his head, with a single, "Nope!"

Stiles had cried laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Also Hope you all had a great Halloween. If anyone is wondering about the outfits sounding familiar, I took inspiration from hushlittlewolf’s fire starter AU(http://hushlittlewolf.tumblr.com/tagged/idk-what-to-tag-this-anymore) because I love her art work and you should totally check her out!  
> Extra Special thanks to my beta for getting this all done in time for Halloween, you’re the best darling!


End file.
